happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Stuhldurka
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Durkadurkastani Civil War |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Date | } | } |- ! Factions | } | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } | } |- ! Casualties | } | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Battle of Stuhlbakastuhl was a military engagement of the Durkadurkastani Civil War, taking place in April of 2018. The battle was the culmination of the Islamist spring offensive, which had resulted in the capture of a large amount of the territory of the Royalists in the North. Much of these gains were lost in the counterattack after the battle. The Battle of Stuhldurka was fought on the outskirts of Stuhldurka, the old Happy Nation airfield that serves as the seat of the Sultanate. Prelude On February 10th, 2018 the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan launched a massive attack into the territory of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. This offensive marked the first serious military movement in the Civil War since the Second Battle of Bakalakadaka, when the Royalists were defeated by the Nationalists in December of 2017. The Royalists were overwhelmed along their main line and fell into a fighting retreat over the next month, stopping to make a determined stand at their capitol and lifeline to their outside backers; Stuhldurka. Both factions dug in north of the old airfield and set to trench warfare. The Battle First Stage: Islamist Charge The Army of Allah first engaged the Imperial Army of Faruq by charging the defensive positions just after 13:00 on April 2nd, not expecting to encounter entrenched positions. A large number of them were slaughtered in the initial attack before the rest retreated in disarray. Second Stage: StalemateCategory:Durkadurkastani Civil WarCategory:BattlesCategory:Imperial Army of Faruq The Royalists were unable to counterattack, and the Islamists dug into their positions overnight. Starting on the next day a WWI-esque trench warfare senario developed, with the Islamists in a trench line higher up on the northern side of the clearing, and the Royalists in trenches and bunkers on the south. For eleven days stalemate reigned, with the Islamists occasionally launching suicide charge attacks on the Royalist line. Meanwhile, the Royalists appealed desperately for help from their only backers: the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Third Stage: Royalist Offensive That help arrived on April 13th, in the form of several crates of STG68 assault rifles, several thousand rounds of 5.56mm ammunition, and most importantly, a 75mm naval gun. This weapon was installed overnight, while troops were issued new rifles and ammunition. On the morning of the 14th, at approximately 0930, the new 75mm opened up with direct fire on the Islamist lines, joined by barrages of the existing 105mm howitzers in Stuhldurka. At about 1145, with covering fire from the 75mm and the machine guns in their bunkers, the Royalist troops stormed the Islamist lines, and soon had the enemy routed. Aftermath The Royalist Army was able to push all the way back to the Northern coast, although they could not push west, due to the strong Islamist positions at Fort Bakalakadurk. Despite the territory losses, the Royalists saved their cause from destruction, and severely weakened the Islamist forces. Category:Army of Allah